Until now, there has been known an image forming device that is provided with plural kinds of functions including a copy function and a transmission function (function for transmitting image data to a designated user terminal or a FAX device). Such an image forming device is provided with a display input device that is configured to perform various configuration settings for the image forming device (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
For example, the display input device is configured to display a screen for accepting one function that is selected for use from the plural kinds of functions that are provided in the image forming device and accepts a selected function to be used. Once a function is selected, the display input device displays a screen that illustrates plural kinds of setting items in the resulting function whose respective setting values can be changed as options and accepts a selection of each of one or more of the setting items whose setting value (s) is (are) to be changed. When one or more of the setting items are selected, the display input device displays a screen for changing the setting value of each one or more of the selected setting items and accepts a change in the set value of each of one or more of the selected setting items.
For example, in the copy function, for example, combined print and print resolution are setting items whose setting values can be changed. In addition, for example, in the combined print whose default set value is “OFF (no combined print)”, the default set value may be changed to “2in1” or “4in1”.
In this way, the display input device provided in the image forming device is configured to select the function to be used, select the setting item(s) to change its (their) setting value(s), and accepts changing the set value(s). Thus, a user of the image forming device, when he/she wishes to execute job(s) of his/her desired function(s) with his/her desired set value(s), will make various settings for the display input device.